Saturday
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: “You know, Tenten, grocery shopping with you is as bad as I thought it would. It’s actually pretty fun.” NejiTen with a bit of SasuSaku. :


**A/N:** Hey, everyone. Here's a NejiTen fanfic... I know, the title sucked. But it kinda sounded a little good when I thought of it. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed making it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. So sad...

* * *

"Neji, just this once." Tenten pleaded.

Every Saturday, Tenten takes a break from training and goes shopping or buys groceries. When Ino, Sakura and Hinata don't have missions, they would accompany her and afterwards, they would go to the nearest cake shop and wait for the sun to set. Unfortunately, the three girls have missions today, so she was left alone to pick which shampoo smells better or if she should have chicken for dinner.

"Neji, would your conscience take it if I'm kidnapped while I go shopping?"

"Actually, yes. My conscience will take it." Neji said passively while he tries to unlatch Tenten's hands from his wrist.

"Neji, please! I've never gone shopping alone before. I'm completely dependent on the girls when it comes to these kinds of stuff." said Tenten who was pouting and sniffing.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl."

"Well, you look like one." teased Tenten. Wrong move, Tenten.

Neji turned and walked away, his hands in his pocket. He glanced back at Tenten and shook his head.

Tenten was on her knees and she clasped her hands near her heart. Her head was bowed and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

"…of all people. You, Neji, are the only one I could turn to. Well, I thought I could. In this one time I _desperately_ need someone… I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll go, after I've wiped my tears and after my broken heart is healed. Unfortunately, I don't have medical jutsu so this might take a long time. –sniffsniff-" Tenten raised her head, to see Neji still standing at the spot where he was before, with an amused expression on his face.

"What are you still doing here, bastard?" Tenten wiped imaginary tears from her cheeks and sniffed. "I said –sniff- I don't need you anymore. –sniff-"

"Okay then! I just thought, you know, since you went through that trouble of faking you tears, I might as well go with you. Well, since you want me gone…" Neji turned but Tenten caught his wrist.

"Seriously?" Tenten chibi smiled.

"Hn. Fine."

"Thanks, Neji! I'll try to make this as painless as possible." She hugged Neji and dragged him to Kami knows where.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tenten was holding a shampoo bottle and was staring at the label. "Like hell it will make you hair as soft as the clouds."

"Tenten, stop shouting." whispered Neji as he tried to hide behind their push cart. "It's bad enough I have to go shopping with you."

"I'm sorry, Neji. But I can't take these lies." She put the bottle back on the shelf.

"They have to lie. Or else, no one would buy their products. It's called _advertising_." Neji pushed the cart and followed Tenten to the next aisle. So far, they've only got one thing. Milk.

"Fine. So, Neji. What shampoo do you use?" Tenten asked casually.

"Why? I don't want you using the same shampoo I use." He took a random bottle from the shelf and threw it inside the cart.

"What did you put in?" Tenten took the bottle. It was labeled _'Citrus Squeeze'_. "Neji, Citrus Squeeze? This is _so_ gay."

"I know. Besides, I don't use that. My uncle does." He smirked and returned the bottle.

"Eww, gross. Anyway, besides the fact that I found out that the Hyuuga Head is gay, which smells better? '_Cotton Candy'_ or '_Dew'_?" She opened the caps and thrust it towards Neji.

"Dew. You don't want to smell like Haruno's hair." He took the bottle from Tenten and put it inside the cart.

"True. Sakura _does_ smell like cotton candy. Next, soap." She checked off _shampoo_ from her list. "What soap is better? The one that actually cleans or the one that cleans _and_ makes you smell like a flower garden?"

"The one that actually cleans. Who wants to smell like a flower garden?" He grabbed a box of soap and showed it to Tenten. "This is the one I use. Bubbles. It smells nice and it cleans."

Tenten opened the box and sniffed it. Then, she stepped closer to Neji and sniffed his collar. "You do smell like this. Okay, Bubbles it is!" She checked off soap from her list. She led Neji to the next aisle which is full of make up. "I don't wear make up. But I want that facial wash." She took the bottle and left.

The next aisle was full of breakfast things. Cereals, bread, jams and such.

Tenten only took one loaf of bread and a bottle of jam. Neji thought that it wasn't enough breakfast for a growing shinobi and took another loaf of bread. Tenten glared.

"What? A loaf of bread isn't enough. You eat breakfast seven days a week. How would you fit this for one week?" He demanded as he took another loaf and an extra bottle of jam. Tenten shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't have time to eat breakfast, with a certain someone dragging me to training in wee hours in the morning." Neji flinched. "Besides, I don't have enough money to buy tree loaves and two jams." She put the extras back but she was stopped by Neji.

"I'll pay, if it's the money you're worrying about. And, maybe I'll give you time to eat breakfast before training." He put the thing back in the cart. "You need to eat breakfast because it the source of energy. Or I think it is." He looked at Tenten who has a dazed expression on her face.

"Thank you, Neji." Tenten touched his hand for a brief moment and smiled. "Next is lunch for the week! Come on…"

Tenten took Neji to the poultry section. Neji was staring at the chicken that was hanging from the ceiling. Tenten chuckled.

"Well, so much for freed bird, huh." Neji whispered. He followed Tenten to the chicken person. Tenten was picking chicken parts and putting them inside a plastic bag. "Chicken, Neji?"

"Pass. How do you know what part to pick?" Neji asked as he looked at the chicken pieces inside the plastic. "Why is it… squishy looking?"

"You know what? I don't know. I just get the chicken that looks juicy and stuff." She closed the plastic bag and showed them to Neji. "Okay. I'll cook this tomorrow for lunch and if there are some leftovers, for dinner."

"Don't you eat veggies?" asked Neji. He looked for the sign that says '_Vegetables'_ and led Tenten there.

"Eww, I don't like 'em! Next aisle." She pushed Neji, but Neji was rooted at the spot. He was staring at something. She followed his gaze and saw Sakura and Sasuke together infront of the tomatoes. Tenten laughed.

"Hey! Sakura, I thought you had a mission today! Liar…" Tenten said playfully. She walked towards Sakura and Sasuke, who was looking weird. Neji followed after her.

"Sorry, Tennie. I had to. Sasuke wouldn't eat anything but tomatoes so I thought I'd help with his groceries." Sakura sighed. She was looking at Sasuke who was looking at the tomatoes. She shook her head.

"Uchiha seems to love his tomatoes, doesn't he?" Neji asked coolly. Sasuke glared at Neji, Tenten and Sakura.

"Hyuuga, die, would you!" Sasuke dropped their basket and put his hands in his pocket.

"So, Tennie! You found someone to go with you, huh! I never thought that Neji-kun here would agree to go with you." Sakura smiled warmly. "Well, better go back to out groceries. See you…" She waved and dragged Sasuke behind her.

"…Sakura, my tomatoes." mumbled Sasuke. Tenten and Sakura giggled. Neji smirked and shook his head.

"Sasuke-kun, were here to buy normal food, Not those mutant veggie/fruit you call tomatoes." Sakura grabbed three tomatoes and put them inside the basket. "There. These should last you the whole week." Sakura and Sasuke walked away.

"So sweet." Tenten whispered to Neji. "Anyway, let's get away from the veggies while we can." She pulled Neji but he remained on his spot.

"We are buying you healthy vegetables, whether you like it or not." Neji pulled Tenten to the other vegetables. "No wonder you're so thin. "He added under his breath.

Neji took one vegetable after another, much to Tenten's dismay. Pumpkin, broccoli, cauliflower and spinach, just to name a few. "Neji! Are you trying to kill me, you bastard?" Tenten shouted as she saw all the vegetables in her cart.

"You are eating this. I'll cook them for you." Neji smirked and pushed the cart towards the next aisle. He looked at Tenten's expression and laughed. "What? You don't think I can't cook? Sharing the same kitchen with Hinata does have its advantages."

"Fine. Cook for me." Tenten smiled and followed Neji, her disgust on vegetables laid forgotten.

After getting the other groceries that Tenten needed, they went to the counter to pay for the things that they bought. Tenten took her purse out but Neji stopped her and paid for her groceries. He also carried the bags for her.

OOOOOOOOOO

They walked through the sidewalk and Tenten chatted away about her weapons. She spotted a familiar shop where Tenten and the girls ate after they've finished buying their groceries.

"Neji, let's eat there okay." She pointed to the shop and smiled. "It's really cozy there. And, you need a break from those groceries."

"Ten, you know I hate 'cozy'." He tried to pull from Tenten's grip, but it was too late. Tenten dragged him inside the shop. It was, as Tenten said it would be, cozy and sweet smelling.

"Neji, thanks for going shopping with me. I really appreciate it." said Tenten when they managed to get tables. When their waiter came, she ordered two slices of chocolate cake and coffee.

"You know, Tenten, grocery shopping with you is as bad as I thought it would. It's actually pretty fun." said Neji as he took a sip from his coffee. He sighed and looked out the window. "Look. Sunset."

Tenten followed his gaze and smiled. "Neji, thank you for everything." Her hand edged closer to his. He closed the gap and felt Tenten's small, calloused hands in his.

"You know what. I think I could get used to shopping with you."

From then on, Tenten spent her Saturday's grocery shopping with Neji.

* * *

**Me:** Love this to bits! Oh my... Imagine Neji pushing a grocery cart.

**Kiba: **Yo, how's it going?

**Me:** Kiba... Look, Neji's pushing a cart!

**Kiba:** -fell down anime style- My gosh! Hyuuga, you sissy.

**Me:** Aww, come on! I think it's sweet.

**Kiba:** Whatever. Come, Akamaru!

**Me:** No, Kiba! I hate dogs... -shudders-

**Kiba:** Aww... You're no fun!

**Me:** Anyway, reviews make my day! Love you, people!


End file.
